(Take my hand) Ill teach you to dance
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: Amy helps Jake overcome his worry about dancing in front of their family and friends. [One-Shot] • Spoilers for 5x22!


_A/N: The title of this story was inspired by the song "All about us" by He Is We, as it is the first 'line'. I don't own the song, nor Brooklyn 99, but I recommend listening to it!_

* * *

"Ames…" Jake whimpered, looking over at his wife. She turned at her name and he stopped, losing his breathe at her beauty. "I don't think I can do this.." He sighed, managing to get it out as a muttered whisper.

Amy took a step closer. "Jake, you might have to speak up, I can't hear you." She sat at the table he was sat at on his own.

He leaned in, as if he was embarrassed. "In my vows," He hinted. She shook her head, not knowing what he meant. "When I said I was worried about dancing in front our friends… I was being dead serious."

Amy chuckled a little, the same as she did when he said the same thing during the ceremony. She placed her hand on his arm that was resting on the table. "I'm worried too, but I promise it will be fun." She smiled.

"Easy for you to say." Jake muttered under his breath.

Amy stood for the chair and put her hand out. "Come with me." Jake raised his eyebrows, looking confused and worried at the same time. She jolted her head to the side, catching the dance floor in her peripheral vision. "Trust me." She grinned.

Jake took Amy's hand and stood from the chair, leaving his suit jacket on the back of the chair he was sat on. She dragged him over to the hard tile floor and grinned at him. Now he was standing on the dance floor, he could feel his heart beat increase by a million.

"Babe, you know how to dance." Amy sighed, seeing the panic in his adorable, brown eyes.

"I know… but this is in front of family and friends… and you know what Gina is like." He mentioned, trying to grab on to something sturdy.

She couldn't help but laugh at his over reaction. "Jake, calm down, your going to be fine." She grabbed his hand and nodded at him. He took a deep breath and slowly began moving along with her. He eventually moved his hand out of hers and moved his leg up, attempting a ninja kick as the beat drop in the music. In what he thought was an awesome thing to do at the time, turned bad when he lost his balance, falling down on the floor, only just missing his head on the floor.

He quickly stood up from the fall and wiped down his tuxedo trousers. "Well… that was embarrassing." He sighed, looking at his feet.

Amy, trying her hardest not to laugh, mumbled through her hand which she had covered her mouth with. "It's fine," She reassured.

Gina approached with a smug smile on her face. "Hey, Jakey, nice kick." She snorted, attempting to show as if she hadn't been laughing.

Jake sighed, walking back over to the table he was previously sat at and slouched down on the same chair, Amy not that far behind him. "Oh, come on, Jake, it wasn't that bad." She doubtfully told her husband.

Jake kept his head low, buried in his hands. "Yeah, 'cause Gina just decided to come up to me and say that out of know where." He spoke sarcastically, it muffled due to the lack of space for the vibrations of his speech to escape.

"Babe, who cares what Gina thinks?" Amy questioned, sitting down next to him. Jake raised his head up. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, or what Charles thinks, or what Holt thinks, okay?"

"I'm sure it was embarrassing for you," The detective sighed, resisting the urge to put his head back down.

"It doesn't matter," Amy gave a smile. "Nothing about that matters." Jake raised his brows, giving her a questioning look. "Look, Jake, it really doesn't bother me that you tried something and failed. It happens to everyone, and just the fact you tried is great. I love you, Jake, and nothing you can do anymore will embarrass me,"

Peralta smiled over at his wife - his wife, that was a weird thing to say, and it would always be weird. "Are you sure, 'cause I can test my limits." He joked.

Amy gulped. She knew he would if he was given permission too. "Of course… nothing will embarrass me." She looked down at the silver band across her left ring finger and smiled at it, before looking up at Jake and keeping the grin. "Come on, let's try it again." She stood from the chair, taking Jake's hand and leading him to the dance floor again.

Halfway across the room, Jake leaned in a whispered in her ear, "Let's try it again, name of your sex tape." He giggled as she stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

She continued walking and stopped on the floor. She put her arms around his neck, and without thinking, Jake placed his on her waist. She smiled up at him as they both began dancing together, before resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled to himself and kissed her temple.

The song in the background ended and began with another, one of which made them both look up at each other with a concerned look. Jake scanned across the room before seeing Charles grinning widely at them.

"Where do I know this song from?" Amy questioned, looking at Jake for advice.

Jake gulped. "I don't know," He whined, his voice going high.

Charles quickly approached the newlyweds, the large, creepy-like smile not disappearing from his face.

"Charles… what have you done?" The detective gritted through his teeth, "This is a whole new mystery of what this song is…"

"Oh, Jakey, don't be silly, this is the song that _bloomed_ your relationship." Charles managed to say with the grin.

As the chorus began, Jake looked to the floor as Amy then knew what song it was. "Seriously, Boyle?" She questioned.

"If it wasn't for Jake's overreaction to winning your bet, and playing this song, I wouldn't have asked for it to be on."

Amy laughed a little as she made Jake begin dancing along with the song.

"I hate you, Charles…" Jake had to yell to his best friend.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I had this idea at 3 in the morning and I wrote this then, so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC, or if it doesnt make sense._**

 ** _The song that they were referring to at the end was "Celebration" by Kool and The Gang._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
